


Contentment

by bakerst_sherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst_sherlolly/pseuds/bakerst_sherlolly
Summary: Another version of what happened after TFP. Sherlock. Molly. Toby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No copy right infringement intended. Characters aren't mine. Words are my own.

He had to see her, so he runs from the car to her front door and barges through. He looks frantically through her flat until he sees her in her living room with the cat in her lap.

 

"Sherlock? What happened?" She gets up, selfless, ready to offer her help.

 

He looks haunted, off-kilter, afraid.

 

Three long strides and he's hugging her, his head buried in the crook where her neck meets her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Molly. I'm so sorry." Hot tears warm her shirt. She rubs his back in soothing circles. He continues his litany for five minutes. Ten. She walks them back to the couch. Helps him out of his coat. He doesn't dare to look her in the eye. She rubs his neck and the back of his head. He looks up at her, foamy green eyes grace his face. He seems so small and fragile.

 

She asks him what happened. He tells her. Leaves no detail out. She comforts him. He comforts her. Re-starts his litany. His way of making up for all the hurt he's caused.

 

She kisses his temple, his cheek and the side of his lip.

 

He takes her lips fully and drinks her, parched man that he is. He tells her he loves her.

 

"I believe you. I do too." She smiles impishly. He laughs a full belly-laugh. She lights up. He feels like the world was dark up until this moment.

 

He hums in her ear. She falls asleep stroking his curls, his head on her chest, the cat at their feet.

 

Sleep overtakes him, his last lucid thought, that of contentment.


End file.
